Pikachu Saranghae
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: SasufemNaru/Naruto ingin meminta maaf pada hari ulang tahun Sasuke tapi kedatangan teman, mahasiswa/i, dan murid Sasuke membuat Naruto kesal karena rencananya gagal dan diapun berusaha untuk mengacaukan kejutan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Present**

 **Pikachu Saranghae**

 **Drama . Romance**

 **SasufemNaru**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Baturaja, 16 Agustus 2016**

 **Sumatera Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat menerima keputusan ayah dan juga ibunya tentang dirinya yang harus menikah setelah tamat SMA dengan alasan agar Naruto tidak terjerumus kedalam pergaulan bebas terutama sex bebas yang saat ini sangat menjamur dikalangan remaja.

Naruto masih bisa kuliah meskipun sudah menikah dan itu membuatnya sedikit lega tapi Naruto belum mau punya baby untuk saat ini karena belum mau repot ngurus anak apalagi sambil kuliah. Dan itu sudah termasuk ke dalam perjanjian saat pihak laki-laki datang untuk melamar.

Tapi Naruto tidak menyangka kalau yang akan menikah dengannya itu ternyata guru semasa SMAnya.

Guru killer yang hobi bergumam gak jelas, menyebalkan, rambut kayak bokong unggas, fans dimana-mana yang berisiknya seperti lebah yang gak dapat jatah makan siang, wajah sedingin es dan sedatar triplek yang di jual di toko bangunan.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan manyun saat guru killer yang dia benci seantero Jepang itu menyeringai tipis kearahnya seolah mengatakan ' _Welcome to hell.'_ dan Naruto pun membalas dengan tajam seolah mengatakan ' _Bokong unggas sialan awas kau!'_

Hari-hari Naruto bertambah menyebalkan karena ternyata Sasuke adalah dosen di Fakultas Kimia selain guru Kimia dan Fisika di KIHS. Dan yang membuatnya makin puyeng adalah Fakultas Kimia dan Sastra itu berdampingan!

Lima bulan pernikahan mereka lewati dengan banyak pertengkaran kecil, saling menjahili satu sama lain dan terkadang akur dan kompak saat membully orang lain. Benar-benar cocok!

Naruto suka anime, jadi wajar kalau kamarnya dipenuhi stiker atau poster anime. Kamar Naruto di penuhi stiker Hamtaro, Pokemon, Doraemon, Keropi, Hello Kitty, Digimon dan Digi Charat Nyo lalu ada poster Swoard Art Online, Tokyo Ghoul, Bleach dan masih banyak lagi.

Sedangkan di kamar Sasuke tidak ada stiker sama sekali di dindingnya membuat Naruto menyeringai senang. Dia sering menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke hanya untuk menempeli stiker dan akan berakhir di atas ranjang kalau dia ketahuan dan tidak bersembuyi dengan cepat.

Sasuke menyeringai senang saat Naruto selalu tertangkap olehnya dan dengan alasan _'Harus dihukum.'_ maka Naruto akan sengasara dari malam hingga pagi menjelang karena Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan dirinya hingga dia puas.

Untung _baby_ nya gak muncul karena Naruto sering minum pil kalau gak? Bisa heboh satu universitas dengan lebel dosen hamili mahasiswi dan itu tidak keren sama sekali tapi tak apa kalau mau di cobakan? Merekakan sudah resmi secara agama dan hukum.

Janjinya beda kamar biar gak ada baby tapi kalau Naruto selalu menyelinap dan ketahuan lalu harus di hukum. Sama aja bo'ong!

Dan sampai saat ini Naruto masih penasaran dan sangat bingung. Mengapa Sasuke itu kuat sekali hingga dia hanya bisa terbaring lemah tak berdaya di bawah Sasuke yang terus keluar masuk dengan bringas. Apa itu efek makan tomat kelebihan dosis? Kalau begitu Naruto akan mengurangi pembelian tomat setiap minggunya.

Dua hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke, jadi dia harus bikin kejutan untuk suami tercintanya itu sekaligus meminta maaf soal yang kemarin. Dan oh ya pernikahan mereka itu sampai saat ini masih di rahasiakan loh! Dan ini bertujuan supaya tidak ada konflik atau apa karena pernikahan dosen dan mahasiswi.

Yang Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke itu tidak suka makan manis, jadi nanti dia akan mencampur bubuk kopi didalam krim coklat agar coklatnya tidak terlalu manis dan menonjolkan rasa kopi.

Naruto menatap isi keranjangnya dengan teliti agar semua bahan yang dia beli benar-benar ada dan tidak ada yang terlupakan dan setelah semuanya di rasa ada. Naruto segera membawa keranjangnya menuju kasir untuk di bayar.

Sambil menunggu semua barangnya di hitung harganya, Naruto kembali mengingat hubungannya dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Naruto menghela napas, sudah hampir tiga hari mereka saling mendiami karena Sasuke marah kepadanya.

Sebenarnya Naruto memang sengaja melempar bola basket dari arah kamar ke arah ruang tv tapi dia tidak tahu kalau saat itu pintu ruang kerja Sasuke terbuka dan bolanya langsung saja masuk dan mengenai cangkir kopi Sasuke yang ada di samping laptop alhasil laptop Sasuke basah sebagian dan untungnya tidak meledak karena sedang dalam keadaan menyala dan sedang di cas.

Sasuke marah besar karenanya dan untungnya file yang ada didalam laptop masih bisa di selamatkan lalu kemarin dia masak nasi goreng sambil melamun dan tanpa sadar memasukan gula bukan garam.

Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan lalu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dari dalam dompet dan menyerahkannya kepada kasir.

Kasir itu tersenyum kearah Naruto lalu mengembalikan kartu Naruto setelah menggeseknya kealat pembayaran menggunakan kartu.

"Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa." ujarnya ramah sambil membungkukan badan kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya mengambil kantung belanjaannya dari atas meja kasir lalu keluar dari dalam mini market itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya saat sudah sampai didepan halte kemudian duduk seraya menunggu kedatangan bis.

Naruto mengeluarkan android keluaran terbaru dari dalam sakunya untuk membunuh rasa bosan selama menunggu. Android lamanya sudah berenang di kolam berenang di rumah karena Kyuubi mainkan sambil mandi di kolam dengan alasan mencari pokemon air dan Naruto tidak bisa marah kepada adiknya yang unyu dan nyebelin itu karena masih kecil. Bisa-bisa terkena badai api kalau ibunya tahu kalau dia memarahi Kyuubi. Malangnya menjadi anak tua.

Naruto membuka sebuah blog lagu untuk mendownload lagu terbaru yang tadi tidak sengaja dia dengar dari kelas sebelah. Lagunya lucu dan juga tentang pokemon yang saat ini lagi melejit.

Setelah mengetik judul dan nama penyanyi didalam kolom pencarian dan mengklik gambar kaca pembesar, akhirnya lagu itu keluar juga.

 _Faiha-Cari Pokemon_

 _Cari Pokemon Faiha_

 _Cover Cari Pokemon_

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengklik judul yang pertama dan mendownload lagu tersebut.

"Berhasil." gumamnya senang setelah lagu itu berhasil dia dapatkan dan tak lama bis akhirnya datang juga.

 **...**

Naruto masuk kedalam apartemen lalu menutup pintu sambil membawa kantung belanjaannya.

Di letakkannya semua kantung belanjaan diatas meja kemudian memilahnya untuk di masukan ke dalam lemari makanan dan di dalam kulkas termasuk tomat yang terlebih dahulu dia cuci baru disimpan didalam kulkas.

 **Cklek!**

Kepala Naruto menyembul dari balik pintu dapur saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan ternyata itu Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruang kerja bahkan kaca mata berframe hitam itu masih bertengjer manis di hidung mancung milik suaminya itu.

"Aku baru saja membeli tomat segar." ujar Naruto sambil menyengir lebar saat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke membuat cengiran Naruto luntur dan berubah menjadi cemberut.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kulkas lalu membukanya dan melihat tumpukan tomat segar nan menggoda berada didalam mangkuk yang cukup besar.

Sasuke mengambil salah satu tomat yang berwarna merah menyala kemudian kembali menutup pintu kulkas. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu badannya miring kesamping, "Aku membeli yang banyak untuk mu bahkan sudah aku cuci bersih, aku baik hatikan." Naruto nyengir lebar setelah mengatakannya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang masih nyengir. Naruto terus mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, "Kau masih marah ya? Ayolah file nyakan masih bisa di selamatkan." Sasuke hanya diam sambil memakan tomatnya lalu masuk kembali kedalam ruang kerjanya dan menutup pintu dengan keras tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

"Teme sialan!" desis Naruto kesal lalu berbalik masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil stiker Hello Kitty yang dia beli kemarin.

Naruto menyeringai melihatnya lalu berlari menuju kamar Sasuke dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar Sasuke tapi ternyata tidak bisa dikarenakan terkunci tapi Naruto tidak kehabisan akal, dia malah menempel stiker Hello Kitty yang cukup besar di pintu kamar Sasuke yang polos lalu kabur sebelum Sasuke keluar dan menangkap basah dirinya.

 **.**

Sasuke hanya diam saja memandangi pintu kamarnya yang sudah di tempeli stiker yang cukup besar. Dia sudah tahu siapa si pelaku penempelan tapi saat ini dia masih marah terhadap Naruto, karena gadis kecilnya itu atau sekarang bisa disebut wanita kecilnya itu sudah membuatnya cemburu dan yah Sasuke itu pecemburu dan dia mengakuinya lalu laptopnya rusak oleh Naruto, padahal sudah dia peringati untuk tidak main bola di dalam ruangan tapi wanita itu keras kepala.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu melepaskan stiker itu dengan perlahan agar tidak ada sisa yang menempel disana.

 **###**

Pagi harinya.

Naruto telat bangun pagi ini dan inilah jadinya, dia gelabakan menyiapkan buku-buku dan juga berkas-berkas seperti makalah dan proposal yang semalam dia kerjakan tapi belum di jilid bahkan dirapikan belum setelah di print.

Lima belas menit kemudian akhirnya dia bisa bernapas lega setelah semuanya selesai lalu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan mandi dalam waktu lima menit tak sampai lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu dan sepertinya Sasuke masih marah, buktinya dia tidak di bangunkan.

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto kembali menghela napas lega karena ternyata dosen yang datang hari ini adalah Kakashi- _koushi_ , si dosen yang rajin telat dan suka baca novel hentai setiap hari tapi masih hobi menjomblo.

"Kau tak apa Naruto?" tanya Ayame.

Naruto mengangguk lalu menaruh kepalanya di meja karena gugup dan juga lelah.

"Kamu kurang tidur?" tanya Ayame lagi setelah melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

"Ya begitulah, aku harus menyelesaikan dua makalah dan proposal sekaligus." jawab Naruto lesu.

Ayame menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengeluarkan susu kaleng dari dalam tasnya dan diberikan kepada Naruto. "Minumlah, sepertinya kau lelah sekali." Naruto mengangguk dan menerima susu kaleng itu, " _Thanks_." Ayame mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu kalau Sasuke _-koushi_ besok ulang tahun loh." ujar Ayame antusias karena dia juga salah satu dari Sasuke lope-lope.

"Aku tahu." _karena dia suamiku_ , lanjutnya dalam hati. Naruto melempar kaleng susu yang isinya sudah habis dia minum, masuk ke dalam kotak sampah di dekat pintu masuk.

"Aku akan memberinya apa ya?" dan Ayame mulai berbicara panjang lebar mengenai Sasuke tanpa sadar kalau Naruto cukup kesal mendengarnya.

Efek samping punya suami tamvan!

 **.**

"Naruto!" panggil Sasori dari kejauhan.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sasori menghampirinya. "Yo~" sapanya sambil merangkul pundak Naruto dan tanpa mereka ketahui ada sepasang mata elang sedang menatap mereka tajam.

"Besok aku akan pergi Wina. Kau mau oleh-oleh apa dari ku hm?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau ini sedang mengerjakan skripsi bodoh!" ketus Naruto. Sasori nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Yaelah, liburan dikit napa, aku stres liat barisan tulisan udah kayak prajurit berbaris rapi yang tak dapat di ganggu." ujar Sasori dan ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu membuat sebagian gadis yang melihatnya hanya bisa gigit jari karena melihat wajah tamvan dan imut-imut milik Sasori.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Naruto melepaskan rangkulan kakak sepupunya itu dengan kasar.

"Oy!" seru Sasori tidak terima lalu kembali merangkul Naruto membuat mata elang disana semakin menajam siap menerkam.

"Ku dengar kau menjadi tutor di acara seminar bedah buku di Ame, besok. Apa boleh aku ikut?" tanya Sasori tapi lebih tepat terdengar seperti permintaan ketimbang pertanyaan.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak tahu aku bisa datang atau tidak." jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya.

"Hinata, penulis muda dengan pen name Lavender. Pasti akan datangkan?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku mau dekat dengannya." ujar Sasori setengah berbisik.

"Dasar playboy!" seru Naruto keras lalu kembali pergi meninggalkan Sasori tapi Sasori malah menarik kerah baju Naruto seperti menangkap anak kucing.

"Kali ini aku serius. Sumpah dah!" ujar Sasori meyakinkan. Kedua mata Naruto menyipit menatap Sasori. "Kalau bohong?"

"Aku akan mentraktir mu ramen seumur hidup!" ujar Sasori sambil membentuk jari tengah dan telunjukanya seperti V didepan wajah Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas lalu melepaskan rangkulan Sasori dari bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, apakah besok aku akan pergi atau tidak karena besok aku juga ada acara super penting yang tak boleh aku lewatkan. Kalau aku datang, aku pasti akan menghubungi mu kalau tidak aku juga akan menghubungi mu. Bagaimana?" ujar Naruto.

Sasori mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku harus pulang karena aku punya perkerjaan."

"Ku antar?" tanya Sasori yang sebenarnya hanya basa-basi agar besok, dia benar-benar di ajak pergi.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku tinggal di Kiri apartement sekarang." ujar Naruto memberitahu alamatnya. "Waaaah... Kenapa memangnya nar? Apa kau sedang belajar hidup mandiri hm?" Naruto menggedikan bahunya. " _Maybe_."

"Gaya lu pakai bahasa Inggris padahal gak bisa!" ejek Sasori dan Naruto nyengir lebar mendengarnya.

Sasuke tak bisa diam karena melihat Naruto diantar oleh pria asing yang tidak dia kenal dan karena hal itulah, dia mengikuti kemana mobil Sasori membawa istrinya.

Mobil Sasori berhenti didepan pertokaan dan Naruto keluar bersama dengan Sasori dan Sasuke pun mengikuti dari belakang.

Naruto melewati banyak toko sambil memperhatikan barang yang mereka jual dari balik jendela, hari ini dia akan membeli sesuatu untuk kado Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, dia sudah membuat syal untuk Sasuke tapi dia tidak yakin kalau Sasuke akan menyukainya dan karena hal itulah dia mencari kado baru ditemani Sasori yang tidak tahu menahu soal dirinya yang telah menikah.

Kalau dia membeli sekarung tomat, apa Sasuke akan suka dan memaafkan dirinya?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu dia melihat boneka Pikachu yang sangat lucu terpajang disalah satu toko yang menjual boneka-boneka berbentuk pokemon.

"Aku mauuuu..." seru Naruto dan langsung saja berlari kearah toko boneka dan melupakan niat awalnya.

 **.**

"Daaaah..." Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah mobil Sasori yang sudah menjauh lalu masuk kedalam gedung apartemen.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, melihat Naruto yang sudah memeluk dua buah boneka pokemon dan pasti yang membelikannya itu adalah pria berambut merah.

Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya dia melihat Naruto sering bersama pria asing itu. Pertama dia melihat Sasori memukul kepala Naruto menggunakan buku yang di gulung, kedua pria berambut merah dan punya wajah imut tu mencubit hidung Naruto sampai merah lalu yang ketiga adalah yang tadi.

"Cih!" Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan area gedung apartemen.

 **.**

Naruto pulang ke apartemen dengan membawa dua boneka Squilter dan Pikachu yang tadi dia beli sendiri dan menolak tawaran Sasori yang ingin membayar.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat kamarnya yang telah di penuhi oleh berbagai macam bentuk boneka baik itu boneka rubah ekor sembilan, pokemon, hello kitty, keropi, doraemon, hamtaro, neko, kelinci, beruang, panda, dan boneka tomat yang cukup besar, hadiah dari Sasuke dua bulan yang lalu.

Senyum Naruto luntur saat mengingat hubungannya dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, dia harus menjadikan hari ulang tahun Sasuke sebagai permintaan maaf dan gak apa deh kalau Sasuke mau nidurin dia tujuh hari tujuh malam asal Sasuke mau memaafkan dirinya. Naruto rela.

Tak lama Naruto membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke dinding kamar karena pikirannya untuk menyerahkan diri kepada Sasuke dengan suka rela, belumlah dua jam. Dia pasti sudah K.O dan itu sama saja menjerumuskan diri sendiri ke kandang singa yang sedang kelaparan tanpa perlawanan.

"Aku akan berusaha." ujarnya sambil mewek.

 **###**

Naruto sudah bangun tepat jam tiga pagi karena dia akan memasak kue ulang tahun untuk Sasuke, sementara Sasuke saat ini sedang tertidur pulas akibat mabuk berat dan di antar pulang oleh Kiba, sahabat baik Sasuke.

Dengan penuh perasaan, Naruto mencampurkan bahan dan mengaduknya.

Hingga jam di dinding dapur telah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi dan kue coklat aroma kopi miliknya akhirnya selesai dan sudah dia hias dengan krim coklat rasa kopi dan di taburi potongan buah seperti jeruk, kiwi, anggur, peer, mangga, naga dan juga tomat.

Naruto melirik ke arah jam dinding dan ternyata dia masih punya waktu untuk memasak sarapan dan Naruto memutuskan untuk memasak sup ikan tuna dan tempura saja.

 **.**

Sinar matahari masuk begitu saja dari cela gorden yang terbuka membuat Sasuke menggeliyat tak nyaman di dalam tidurnya lalu dengan terpaksa dia membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang _onyx_ yang begitu gelap.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada kejutan dari Naruto padahal ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Dan tunggu dulu, bukankah dia semalam di club bersama Kiba dan kenapa sekarang dia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri? Apa Kiba membawanya pulang semalam? Dan itu pasti. Dan apakah dia bertingkah obnormal semalam? Dan sepertinya tidak, dia tidak pernah berbuat aneh-aneh saat mabuk.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung saja kepalanya terasa sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum dan ini akibat dia minum terlalu banyak semalam dan sekarang dia mengalami _hang over_ dan Sasuke sangat membencinya.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri sekaligus mendinginkan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ayo sarapan!" ajaknya.

Tidak ada ucapan selamat.

Sasuke hanya diam saja dan hendak mengikuti Naruto ke dapur tapi suara bel membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menuju pintu masuk.

Naruto mengeyirit heran, ini masih pagi dan sudah ada yang mau bertamu.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan... "OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU SASUKE-KOUSHI!" teriak mereka heboh membuat telinga Naruto terasa sakit mendengarnya, mereka mahasiswi dari Fakultas Kimia dan juga Fakultas yang lain tapi bukan hanya mahasiswi yang datang mahasiswa juga banyak.

"SASUKE OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU!" kini giliran sahabat-sahabat karib Sasuke yang berdatangan sambil membawa kue ulang tahun yang mereka beli di toko dan juga membawa tiga kantung plastik berisi makanan ringan dan juga minuman kaleng.

"SENSEI OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU!" dan kini giliran para murid dari KIHS yang berdatangan membawa kue dan juga kado.

Naruto mendengus kesal apalagi saat mereka semua di biarkan oleh Sasuke untuk masuk dan karena ruang tamu agak sempit, mereka malah berkumpul di ruang tv yang memang cukup luas dan sebagian di ruang tamu. Ruang tamu dan ruang tv hanya dipisahkan oleh lemari setinggi satu meter berwarna putih.

Naruto berkacak pinggang melihat mereka semua bahkan Naruto memasang wajah cemberut.

"Naruto kau juga disini ya?" tanya Ayame penasaran.

"Waaaah... Aku tidak menyangkau kau mencuri start lebih dulu." timpal Sakura sinis.

"Kau hebat juga." komentar Ino membuat Naruto semakin naik darah lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

"Kok dia masuk ke kamar itu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Langsung saja, jadi kenapa kalian semua datang dengan beramai-ramai?" ujar Sasuke to the point.

"Yah tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahun mu Sasuke _-koushi_." Sakura menjawab sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 **.**

Di dalam kamar Naruto menggeram kesal lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Dia juga punya kejutan untuk Sasuke tapi Sasuke lebih memperhatikan mereka dari pada dirinya. Istri sahnya secara agama dan hukum?

Oh tega sekali kau Sasuke. Naruto memeluk Pikachunya dengan erat lalu menggigit telinga Pikachu.

Tapi membuat masalah sedikit mungkin akan menyenangkan? Bukankah itu ahli mu eh?

Naruto menyeringai lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju meja belajar untuk mengambil spiker yang biasa dia pasang di laptop. Naruto menaruh kedua speker berbentuk kepala katak itu di depan pintu kamarnya lalu menyambungkan kabelnya ke androidnya dan Naruto bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara-suara yang berada di luar kamarnya.

"Ayo hidupkan lilinya."

"Nah kuenya kan ada tiga jadi taruh saja disini, barisin."

"Okey waktunya kita menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sasuke, aku hitung ya dan dalam hitungan ketiga kita semua bernyanyi."

"Ya!"

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga."

"PIKACHUUU!" dan suara Pikachulah yang pertama kali terdengar.

 **Bersambung~**


	2. Chapter 2

_PIKACHUUU!_

 _Pi pi ka pi ka pi pi ka pi ka_

 _Pika pika pika_

 _Pi pi ka pi ka pi pi ka pi ka_

 _Pikachu_

 _Ada Pokemon listrik Pikachu_

 _Ada Pokemon air Sqiurtle_

 _Ada Pokemon api Charmander_

 _Ada Pokemon rumput Bulbasour_

 _Pokemon Pokemon dimana kamu_

 _Ku mencari mu ingin menangkap mu_

 _Pokemon Pokemon dimana kamu_

 _Ku mau kamu jadi milikku_

Sasuke yang mendengar lagu Pokemon dari dalam kamar Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya agar semua muridnya tidak melihatnya bahwa dia sedang menahan tawa dan ternyata menahan tawa itu sangat tidak enak.

Sepertinya Naruto kesal atau marah, entahlah Sasuke tidak tahu.

Sasuke melirik ke arah semua anak muridnya yang terlihat cemberut bahkan ada yang menggerutu karena mendengar lagu itu di putar tapi ada pula yang ikut bernyanyi ria.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar si pelaku pemutar lagu sedang berjoget-joget ria di depan kaca yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tubuhnya dan menjadikan botol air mineral menjadi mig dadakan.

"Pokemon pokemon dimana kamu..." Naruto terus berjoget tak peduli dengan orang yang berada di luar kamarnya yang sangat merasa terganggu karena ulahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menatap semua muridnya, "Tak usah bernyayi dan silahkah kalian potong kuenya dan kalian makan saja karena aku kurang suka dengan makanan manis." ujar Sasuke.

Semua murid dan teman-teman Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pasrah lalu menuruti apa yang Sasuke pinta lagipula Sasuke tidak akan memakan kue itu meskipun di paksa tapi setidaknya mereka punya kado kan?

 _Pokemon Pokemon dimana kamu_

 _Ku mencari mu ingin menangkap mu_

 _Pokemon Pokemon dimana kamu_

 _Ku mau kamu jadi milikku_

 **Ping!**

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi lalu dia membuka apl BBM tanpa mematikan lagu yang sedang dia putar.

 _ **Ping!**_

 _ **Oy coeg jadi gak hari ni pergi ke seminar?**_

Oh BBM dari Sasori ternyata dan Naruto pun dengan cepat membalas karena lagi pula percuma di rumah, Sasuke lagi nyebelin mode on.

 _ **Eh bukannya kamu mau ke Wina?**_ [Naruto]

 _ **Entar malem**_ [Sasori]

 _ **Okelah kalau begitu jemput aku di taman di dekat apartemen Kiri**_ [Naruto]

 _ **Oke yang!**_ [Sasori]

Naruto membiarkan ponselnya terus memutar lagu sedangkan dirinya membuka lemari untuk berganti pakaian.

Akhirnya lagu Cari Pokemon selesai juga dan semua tamu Sasuke pagi ini menghela napas lega tapi sedetik kemudian lagu kembali terdengar dan mengalun begitu saja dan kali ini lagunya lebih melow. Beberapa gadis yang mendengarnya langsung menikmati lagu itu sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka senyum-senyum gimana gitu bahkan ada yang membayangkan Sasuke sebagai toko dalam imajinasi mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dan memikirkan makna lagu tersebut, Sasuke akui dia tidak terlalu suka dengan K-drama tapi meskipun begitu, dia bisa berbahas Korea dengan fasih karena itu adalah negara asal ibunya dan Sasuke sangat tahu seperti apa tingkah laku istrinya itu, Naruto selalu memutar lagu sesuai dengan moodnya.

Naruto yang berada di dalam kamar membiarkan ponselnya terus memutar lagu karena sekarang dia harus ganti baju dengan cepat karena tiga puluh menit lagi acara beda buku akan segera di mulai.

 _Siganeul doedollimyeon_

 _Giekdo jiwojilkka_

 _Haebol sudo eoptnuen maldeureul naebaetneun geol ara_

 _Neol himdeulge haettgo nunmullo salge haettdeon_

 _Mianha maeume geureon geoya_

 _Hajiman nan marya neoui bakkeseon sal su eopseo naegen neo hanaro_

 _Muldeun siganmani heulleogal ppuniya_

 _Saranghaeyo gomawoyo_

 _Ttatteuthage nareul anajwo_

 _I sarang ttaemae naneun sal su isseo_

 _( Jika saja ku bisa mengembalikan waktu_

 _akankah ingatan-ingatan itu terhapus juga?_

 _Saya tahu saya mengatakan hal-hal ini yang bahkan tak bisa ku lakukan_

 _Ku katakan kesalahan ini membuat semuanya sulit bagimu_

 _Membuat kamu hidup dalam tangisan_

 _Bagiku, ku tak bisa hidup jauh dari mu_

 _Buatku, hanya waktu di warnai oleh mu sudah berlalu_

 _Ku cinta kamu, saya terima kasih karena memelukku dengan hangat_

 _Ku bisa hidup karena cinta ini)_

Ini Naruto lagi galau atau apa? Sasuke mengeriyit bingung. Naruto kenapa, pikir Sasuke mulai kalut dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu kamar tapi ternyata Naruto sudah lebih dulu membukanya.

Naruto sudah berpakaian rapi dengan rok pendek di atas lutut berwarna putih dan kaos biru muda yang di tutupi jaket hodie, dimana hodienya berbentuk kepala Pikachu dan berwarna kuning lalu menggunkan sneakres berwarna kuning pula.

"Aku mau pergi dulu, ada seminar." ujar Naruto pamit sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas selempang yang dia bawa.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto mengeriyit bingung, kenapa, apanya? pikir Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah telat Sasuke, misi." ujar Naruto tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Naruto tunggu!" Naruto menoleh sebentar, "Maaf nanti saja Sasuke, aku benar-benar sudah terlambat." sahut Naruto lalu membuka pintu apartemen dan menutupnya kembali setelah dia keluar.

Sasuke mendengus kasar lalu berbalik dan melihat semua tamunya, "Bisakah kalian pergi? Aku sedang ada masalah saat ini dan gadis tadi, dia istri sahku jadi jangan pernah menganggunya." ujar Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius.

Setelah mengusir tamunya untuk pulang, Sasuke berulang kali mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto tapi suara wanita super menyebalkanlah yang menjawab telponya yang mengatakan kalau saat ini di luar jangkaun.

"Cih dimana dia." umpat Sasuke kesal lalu berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil air mineral lalu melihat meja makan sudah di penuhi berbagai jenis masakan dan tentu ada kue disana dengan bermacam-macam irisan buah diatasnya.

Sasuke manatap dinding dapur yang sudah di hiasi balon lalu ada tulisan selamat ulang tahun di dinding dapur dengan cukup besar.

"Naruto." gumam Sasuke seraya memperhatikan seluruh isi dapur lalu melihat pintu kulkas yang sudah banyak terdapat foto-foto mereka tertempel disana padahal kemarin tidak ada.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kulkas lalu menyentuh salah satu foto dirinya dan Sasuke saat berada di atas altar dengan tersenyum ceria sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa aku terlalu egois hanya karena dia kekanakan?" ujar Sasuke pelan sambil mengusap foto Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berkoar-koar menjelaskan selayang pandang mengenai komunitas menulisnya kepada para pecinta baca dan juga para penulis muda yang sudah banyak pengantri untuk mendaptarkan diri menjadi anggota forum kepenulisannya.

Ponselnya dia letakan didalam tas dan di getarkan saja karena dia tidak mau ada yang menganggunya di saat dia sedang menjelaskan sedangkan Sasori sedang pdkt sama Hinata, calon penulis berbakat yang saat ini sedang sulit untuk mendengarkan yang mana. Naruto atau Sasori yang sejak tadi terus mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan kepada kalian dan sisanya akan di jelaskan oleh teman saya nona Yamamoto Yui. Untuk Yamamoto-san, kami persilahkan." ujar Naruto dari atas mimbar.

Wanita muda bernama Yui itu tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Naruto, "Ganbatte." ucap Naruto pelan seraya menyerahkan mig yang ada di tangannya kepada Yui.

"Sip!" sahut Yui dan menerima mig dari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lalu turun dari atas mimbar kemudian duduk di kursi khusus panitia.

"Ku dengar kau akan menerbitkan buku baru lagi, apa itu benar?" tanya seorang wanita yang duduk disamping Naruto setelah meminum air mineral dari dalam botol.

"Yag begitulah dan ku harap kali ini bisa best seller lagi." jawab Naruto.

"Aku yakin kok pasti best seller, so apa judulnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Beautiful Sapphire." jawab Naruto.

"Bagus juga. Aku yakin best seller." ujarnya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Ku harap juga begitu." Naruto tersenyum lalu menatap panggung kecil di depannya mendengarkan penjelasan Yui.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah mulai sore tapi Naruto belum juga mengangkat telponnya.

Sasuke sedikit cemas karenanya tapi setelah dia mencoba menelpon lagi ternyata nyambung tapi tidak di angkat, Sasuke membuka GPS dan mulai melacak dimana keberadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Sakura garden?" gumam Sasuke melihat dimana posisi Naruto saat ini dan langsung saja mengendari mobilnya ke tempat dimana Naruto berada saat ini.

Di tempat Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas sambil menatap langit yang mulai senja dan angin mulai berhembus kencang, "Apa Sasuke masih marah ya." ujarnya dengan nada lesu dan terus menatap langit senja tanpa dia sadari Sasuke sudah datang dan duduk disampingnya tapi Naruto tak kunjung menyadarinya.

Sasuke yang sudah duduk terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlihat datar lalu bibir mungil itu maju sedikit kedepan seperti orang cemberut.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit menundukan untuk menyamai tinggi badan Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Kedua sapphire Naruto membulat tidak percaya karena tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke muncul didepan wajahnya dan langsung menciumnya.

Naruto terus berusaha untuk menolak tapi nyatanya tidak mudah karena tangan kiri Sasuke sudah menarik pinggangnya untuk lebih rapat lalu tangan kanannya mendorong kepala Naruto agar dia bisa terus mencium Naruto lebih dalam.

Akhirnya Naruto pasrah dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai didalam ciumannya saat merasakan kalau Naruto saat ini sudah pasrah.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya saat Naruto sudah merasa kehabisan napas, Sasuke langsung memburu rahang Naruto untuk dia cium lalu turun keleher.

"Ahh... Sasss..." Sasuke melepaskan Naruto untuk melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengeriyit bingung. "Kenapa apanya?" dia balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau memutar lagu This Love pagi tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah itu sudah urutan lagunya, Sas. Aku juga suka lagunya jadi aku biarkan saja, memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Gak apa cuma tanya." jawab Sasuke.

"Kamu aneh." komentar Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, di cubitnya pelan hidung Naruto.

"Pikachu saraghae." ujar Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu mencintai Pikachu?" tanya Naruto tidak suka.

Sasuke tersenyum geli, "Ya aku mencintai Pikachu karena sangat lucu." ujarnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto gemas.

"Ish... Ya udah nikah aja sana sama Pikachu." ujar Naruto ngambek.

"Udah." sahut Sasuke geli.

"..." Naruto membuang muka karena kesal.

"Terima kasih untuk kejutannya dan maaf soal yang pagi tadi ya." ujar Sasuke lembut sambil meraih dagu Naruto agar dapat dia lihat.

Wajah Naruto memang kini sudah menghadap Sasuke tapi kedua sapphire itu entah melihat kemana.

"Kaulah Pikachu ku, Pikachu yang sangat suka mengganggu ku setiap hari dan anehnya aku tidak bisa marah." perlahan kedua sapphire Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu Naruto dan setiap hari aku akan selalu mencintai mu, maaf karena aku egois dengan mendiamkan dirimu." Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto pelan, "Maaf ya..."

Naruto mengangguk lalu memeluk Sasuke erat, "Maafin aku juga ya karena buat kamu kesal." ujar Naruto menyesal dan Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Tak apa sayang." sahutnya.

"Saranghae Sasuke." ujar Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya agar dapat melihat kedua onyx Sasuke yang begitu tajam.

"Saranhaeyo Pikachuku." Sasuke tersenyum saat Naruto juga tersenyum.

"Dan oh ya aku mau tanya." ujar Sasuke.

"Tanya apa?" sahut Naruto.

"Aku pernah melihat mu bersama pria berambut merah, siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya membuat Sasuke tak suka melihatnya.

"Dia itu sepupuku Sasuke dan jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu. Kami itu memang sangat dekat seperti saudara kandung, tapi yah itulah kami dan sekarang dia sedang berusaha mendapatkan gadis yang dia sukai." jawab Naruto.

"Boneka yang kau beli kemarin, siapa yang beli?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku membelinya sendiri dengan uang ku, awalnya aku ingin membeli kado untuk mu karena aku gak yakin dengan kado yang aku buat untuk mu tapi karena melihat boneka lucu, aku lupa khehehe..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu dimana kadonya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada sih tapi aku takut kamu gak suka karena aku bikin sendiri." jawab Naruto.

"Aku akan menyukai apapun yang kau buat untukku."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." ujar Naruto senang lalu memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau hadiah hadiah yang lain dari kamu selain kado yang kau buat untukku."

"Hadiah apa?"

"Kamu yakin mau kasih aku hadiah?"

"Yakin."

"Apapun ya?"

"Iya Sasukeku!"

"Sudah hampir satu minggu loh yang, kita gak bobok bareng, aku kangen."

Naruto mendelik tajam, dia tahu maksud Sasuke apa. Hidup beberapa bulan bersama Sasuke membuat Naruto harus siap dan juga waspada karena Sasuke itu terkadang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya dan sering menyerang dirinya kapan saja.

"Tapi–"

"Ayolah, dedek ku sudah sakit banget ni." ujar Sasuke dengan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya untuk merayu Naruto.

Naruto mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah tapi jangan disi–"

"Kyaaaaaaaa..." Naruto belum selesai berbicara dan Sasuke langsung seenak jidatnya menggedong Naruto seperti karung beras di pundak.

"SASUKE!"

"Khihihi~" Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi

 **END**


End file.
